


First Somethings

by NachoDiablo



Series: Sam Wilson Bingo [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Sam is back, and Steve is stressing.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam Wilson Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046332
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	First Somethings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam Wilson Bingo square, "Presumed Dead." It sort of pairs with the previous entry, Pause, which is Steve & Valkyrie being crybaby bros after the snap.

Steve’s hand rests on the handle long after the bedroom door latches. His eyes squeeze shut as he chides himself for letting his nerves flare up. This is what he’s been dreaming about for five long years. There’s no reason to be stressed, and yet he finds it difficult to keep his breathing steady.

“Steve.”

His name on Sam’s lips still sends pain through his heart. Which makes no sense. Sam is  _ here _ again. Steve should be happy, and he  _ is, _ happier than he deserves, after so much failure. Yet the ache of losing Sam remains. Steve wonders if it will ever truly fade.

He turns to find Sam by the edge of their bed. It’s not the bed they shared before the Accords, where they’d curl together after a long day of training and trade slow kisses on their rare mornings off. Even during the five years Steve slept there alone, he never stopped thinking of it as  _ theirs, _ not even during the nights when his hope was at its bleakest. Truth be told, every bed Steve’s slept in since he met Sam, he’s thought of as  _ theirs,  _ whether Sam was with him or not.

This new bed of theirs is in a motel a few miles from the under-construction Avengers compound. It’s not the first night they’ve spent together since their reunion. They’ve crashed on cots and in corners of the quinjet while life got sorted out. They’ve even shared clandestine moments of hushed passion on a few occasions where both time and privacy aligned in their favor.

But tonight, they’ve got a room with four walls to themselves, with fresh sheets and nowhere to be in the morning. It feels like a first…  _ something. _

Sam shifts his weight and drops his eyes to the floor. He’s wearing Steve’s sweatpants and one of his own long sleeve t-shirts that’s gone threadbare from Steve sleeping in it while Sam was gone. He folds his arms over his chest and raises his gaze.

“I’m not gonna say I’ll leave if you need space, ‘cause I know you won’t let me regardless. But I don’t… I don’t care what you did while I was gone. I know you want me here now, and I know we’ll work things out eventually. But I don’t have any expectations for tonight.”

Maybe Steve should take it slow. Reach out a hand and sit them both down on the rumpled sheets. Reassure Sam with the truth, that there was no one else, there could  _ never  _ be anyone else. Remind Sam that he knows what it’s like, to blink away the years, face a changed world with the same tired eyes.

Instead he rushes to pull Sam into his arms and press his face into the crook of Sam’s neck. Sam shudders against Steve’s shoulder, and his hands slide up Steve’s back, fingers curling into the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Be here when I wake up,” Steve whispers against Sam’s skin. “That’s my only expectation.”

Sam chuckles. “I can do that,” he mumbles into Steve’s t-shirt.

Steve’s arms tighten around Sam to pull him impossibly closer. “You promise?”

“I promise,” Sam replies, and Steve can hear the smile in his voice. “Don’t think I have a choice if you plan on holding me this tight all night.”

“Sounds like my kind of plan,” Steve shoots back, but he loosens his grip just enough for space to nudge their lips together. It’s not their first kiss, but it’s a first  _ something, _ a renewal of old promises in a new forever.


End file.
